sentimientos
by lifebeautiful
Summary: los sentimientos de ori hacia ichigo.


Hola :) este es mi primer fic :p no se si llamarlo ichihime, sino que habla de los sentimientos de ori hacia ichigo. Asi que… disfrútenlo :)

Pd: bleach no me pertenece, sino al fantástico creador tite kubo.

SENTIMIENTOS

Sentada frente al rio observaba el ocaso. El sol con forma de semicírculo anaranjado, al igual que su poder. Una brisa hizo bailar su cabello naranja y sus ojos marrones miraban pensativos el paisaje.

**-kurosaki-kun…-**

La paz reinaba en la ciudad después de la sangrienta batalla. Y entre tanto caos, ella solo buscaba un minuto de paz y tranquilidad. Las cosas habian cambiado, ella habia cambiado. Habia madurado un poco a raiz de los sucesos vividos.

Apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos que encerraban sus piernas. Habia vivido feos momentos, pero habia ganado vinculos especiales con personas maravillosas. "todo lo malo, algo bueno trae" penso.

**-¡orihirme!-**

**-¡tatsuki-chan!- **respondio ella a su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infacia. Por su secuestro y la batalla hacia tiempo que no se veian, y queria recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella.

**-mmm… veo que traes una canasta con deliciosa comida. Me hubieras avisado y cocinaba mi tarta de espárragos con jalea de frutos rojos-**

Tastsuki hizo un gesto de repulsión **–esta bien oírme, con lo que traje alcanzara-**

**-tasuki, quiero disculparme. Por todo lo que ha pasado , hemos perdido contacto-**

-**orihime… nos es culpa tuya todo lo que ha pasado, es culpa del iditoa de ichigo. Te dije que te traeria problemas. Ichigo…-**

**-kurosaki-kun-** dijo en un susurro la joven de cabello anaranjado.

**-él puede ser un idiota, pero nunca dejaria que te pase algo malo-** dijo tatsuki **–sino, le reventaria la cara-**

El comentario de su amiga le causo gracia a orihime.

**-¿Qué tal si regresamos ya? Se hace tarde y mañana tenemos colegio-** dijo tatsuki después de un rato

-**es verdad, debo recuperar las clases perdidas- **contesto orihime.

**-ichigo, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-** le pregunto tatsuki al joven pelinaranja en el trayecto en el que se dirigian a sus casas.

**-ya sabes, tuve que hacer las compras-** contesto mostrando la bolsa de viveres con el seño fruncido **– inoue, hola…-**

**-hola, kurosaki-kun-** respondio ella sonriendo

**-¿iban a sus casa?-** pregunto él.

**-si, es que mañana hay clases, y debo ponerme al dia con la escuela-** respondio la pelinaranja.

**-es verdad…. Yo tambien debo ponerme al dia-** contesto él.

**-esta bien, nos puedes acompañar en el camino-** dijo tatsuki haciendo una de sus caras.

Los tres caminaban hacia sus hogares. La casa de tatsuki era la primera, asi que se despidio de ellos y orihime e ichigo prosiguieron su camino.

**-la paz ha vuelto-** comento orihime.

**-si, todo volvio a la normalidad-** contesto él.

Ella asintio con la cabeza.

**-inoue… yo… quiero disculparme por todo lo que has pasado. Se que fue difícil para todos, en especial para ti… prometo que la proxima vez te protegere mejor-** dijo mirandola a los ojos.

Ella lo miro sonrosada. Se encontraba caminando con el joven que amaba, él le estaba prometiendo que la proxima vez se esforzaría mas para protegerla. Ella pudo haber cambiado un poco, pero el amor que sentía hacia ichigo se habia vuelto mas fuerte. Ella lo amaba, no tenia duda, siempre estaria para apoyarlo, lo seguiria a donde él vaya, lo protegeria con sus fuerzas, si era necesario.

Lo miro avergonzada. Él mantenia su ceño fruncido y miraba hacia delante. Aparentaba ser una persona hosca, mal humorada, pero ella sabia que no era asi. Detrás de esa seria cara, se escondia el joen mas gentil, protector y amable que habia conocido… y amado…

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de la joven.

Ichigo miro hacia el departamento.

**-inoue, nos vemos mañana en clases-**

**-si- **contesto ella.

Se despidio de orihime y comenzo a caminar hacia su casa.

**-¡kurosaki-kun!-** le grito. Él se volteo. **–gracias… por todo-** dijo apenada.

Él le sonrio tiernamente** – de nada. Hasta mañana… inoue…-**

**-hasta mañana…-** respondio ella.

Se quedo en el umbral de la puerta observando como la figura de ichigo desparecia por una de las esquinas.

Cada vez que estaba a su lado, se sentia feliz, completa. No le importaba si ella fuera correspondida, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que le oprimian el pecho. Y la hacian sentir tan bien…

**-aishiteru, kurosaki-kun…-**

"si tuviera 5 vidas… me enamoraria 5 veces de la misma persona…"


End file.
